


Keep Reading

by xTheLittleOne



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, POV Dave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTheLittleOne/pseuds/xTheLittleOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storytime with Karkat involves reading his books filled with debauchery. You decide you want to get your own debauchery on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just write things you don't want your friends to see, but post it publicly anyway?

Storytime with Karkat. It didn't used to be your favorite thing, hell, you only did it to kill time. If he was reading, you asked him to read to you, and the silence of tuning out his voice commenced. But then you eventually started paying attention to the trashy romance he reads, and you never realized just how smutty Alternian novels got. And he just reads and reads and reads.

You're in his bedroom, _respiteblock_ as he calls it, draped on a red couch. He's propped against the arm lengthwise, dim light from a lamp brightening the pages, and you're laying on his legs, folded arms on his lap. You'd been “together” for a couple weeks now. Apparently Rose and Kanaya had been taking bets as to how long it would take, flighty broads. But you'd never gone beyond kissing.

“Hosmet glared at Beatri with unbridled contempt,” he read, “unwaived by her wiles or her feigned ignorance. He wanted to taste that defiance, that arrogance that glared up at him behind shining green eyes.”

This was a black book, as he called it. Caliginous romance. You pretended otherwise but you really did pay attention when he explained quadrants to you. Right now though, you weren't paying attention to the book. Karkat was much more interesting. The way his face showed interest in what he read, the slight voices he made when reading dialogue, the way his lips formed around words, even the nervous way his throat bobbed when the material got steamy, putting a little waiver in his voice that he pushed through to keep reading aloud, just because you'd asked him to. It was hot. _He_ was hot.

He held the book in both hands, blocking you from his sight as he read. You stopped paying attention to trying to see his face, only half listening to his words, fingers digging into his grey sweater. You pulled it up, exposing a few inches of pale grey skin, causing him to shift slightly beneath you. It wasn't until you pressed your lips to the exposed belly that you realized the reading stopped, glancing up to meet a perturbed expression. Not taking your eyes off him, your fingers went to the waistband of his sweatpants, watching his throat bob as he swallowed.

“Dave, what are you doing?”

“Just keep reading and don't worry too much about what I'm doing, Karkles.”

There was a beat of silence, you could see the conflict in his eyes. But nothing happened until you started to pull the fabric a few inches lower, boxers and all, that a grey hand fell to stop you. Before it connected, however, Karkat's fingers curled back in hesitation, teeth more prominent as he bit his lip in thought. Hell yes, if that wasn't a clear go-ahead, you didn't know what was.

“Keep reading.”

Hesitation, but after a beat, his voice started again. It was laced with nerves, perhaps, but he did it nonetheless. You kissed at his abdomen, choosing to abandon your sunglasses into your sylladex to make it easier. You pulled the fabric of his sweatpants further, pleased when he wiggled and helped you in your slow endeavor to remove them. There was a catch in his reading when he became exposed, but he stubbornly continued.

“Hosmet moaned, Beatri's teeth drawing olive blood from rough nips. He wanted her to squirm, and she was reacting beautifully to his touch. She was going to burn, and it was going to be because of hiiiiii...”

That voice kicked up higher and trailed off when your fingers stroked across the smooth, featureless bone bulge. You... _sort_ of knew what to expect? Between the insults Karkat used and the descriptions in the books, you could guess. You suppose you could have asked some questions. Peeling apart his legs, though, you saw very little that looked like much in the way of a “bulge.” A nook, though. You knew what to do with a nook. Theoretically. At least you went in knowing they had both. 

Your trailing fingers sunk down to puckered red folds, which were already fairly damp. Whether in anticipation of you or because of the contents of the book, you aren't sure, but your pride would like to believe in the former.

* * *

Your pusher. Was going. To explode. It was increasingly difficult to focus on the words in the book, yet the content was oh-so-appropriate to the situation. Your legs spread wider when you felt fingers press into you, clenching around the digits, voice wavering around Beatri's name as he pulled Hosmet's hair. Your stomach was in knots, worried about what Dave was thinking about you. He thought you were weird, didn't he? He was just staring, poking around. But he was poking in all the right ways, and you lost control of your voice when his two inserted fingers thrusted into you, nearly dropping the book.

“Oh, hello there.”

* * *

As you poked around, something poked you back. Your fingers withdrew, something bright red following and wrapping around your fingers. You heard Karkat mumble something about not talking to his bulge, but you ignored him and told him to get back to reading. Despite it being slick, the little tentacle had a firm grip on your fingers as you pulled back, exposing more and more candy red. You... hadn't expected it to be the color of his blood. Shit, even the jizz was red. It was a lot like blood, but your stomach stayed settled because it was translucent enough for your brain to stay rational about the connection. Perfect.

“Dave... you're staring...”

His voice was quieter than normal. You look up to him and find a face stained in red, lip pale with the force he was biting it. He squirmed uncomfortably beneath you, and the bulge writhed in your fingers. Your boyfriend was cute and he totally had a tenta-dick. Awesome. What did you do with this? You totally knew what you were doing. Shit, you totally _are_ staring. You could make this up as you go, it wasn't as if you were expected to know what you were doing, you didn't date aliens often.

Even if it wiggled around and moved on its own, it was still a dick, right? Your hand wrapped around the writhing-hot candy red, giving a sharp tug that would have worked on a human dick, but resulted in a sound more akin to pain than pleasure, a hand tangling into your blonde hair.

_“Gentler!”_

It was a hiss, and you glanced up at him, apologetic for hurting him. In that moment, the tapered end brushed across your cheek and left a pinkish stripe, giving you a new idea.

“I got a better idea,” you say, and untangle the bulge from your fingers, licking a stripe up the ridged underside. It tasted slightly acidic, but not badly. It earned a mixed sound of pleasure and a buzz you knew as worry.

“Dave wait...”

You didn't wait, but you did do something else. You had an idea of what his problem was. In all his books, in all his movies, you'd never seen two trolls go down on each other. The teeth, you reckon. It was a valid concern, but one that didn't need to be here. You disentangled the grey fingers in your hair and brought two down to your lips, flicking your tongue between fingers unflinching of yellow claws. Sucking the digits gently, you could feel yourself being squeezed between Karkat's legs. He liked that, did he? Sucking a little harder, you released the fingers with a “pop” and smirked.

“My teeth ain't sharp, see? Don't worry. Keep reading.”

It was obvious his concentration was pretty shot by that flushed face, but he nodded and started up again. Sounded like Hostrie and Beatmutt or whoever the fuck got passed the foreplay, _finally_. You just as quickly stopped paying attention to the words so much as just hearing his voice, and guided the red tentacle across your tongue. Tapered at the end, wide at the base, you swallowed as much as you could, fingers finding the perfectly accessible nook below. Claws scraped your scalp as your hair was gripped.

The wiggly appendage would quickly become a serious choking hazard with the way it sought out your throat wildly, you discovered quickly, and pulled back to lap along the length. Sucking at the tip brought breathy moans that forced Karkat beyond words, and planting a stripe up the slit of his nook had him thrusting his hips at your chin. You really wondered which was going to last longer here: Karkat, or your patience. At this rate you were already ready to fuck him into the couch, but you'd had this all planned out. Ain't no one who makes plans like a Strider.

The troll keened when three fingers hooked into his nook, you swallowing as much of the bulge as you safely could, other hand around the base to keep it from pushing itself too deep. You're vaguely aware he's stopped reading, it doesn't matter, the point was to just hear his voice and he was displaying that perfectly in all the little mewls and moans and clicky-purr versions of your name. It's not long, however, until the hand in your hair starts actually _pulling_.

“Dave,” he croaked in that scratchy, purry way that made your dick throb worse than it already was, “'m gonna... need bucket...”

Oho, needs a bucket, does he? You make a sound that could have passed as “Mmmnnnope!” had you not had a tentacle tickling your tonsils. His squirming was getting more frantic, you're sure he's close, an when he tries to ask further for the bucket you merely use your cleaner hand to reach up and shove that book closer to his face before going to your task. He didn't bother with it, dropping it against his chest in favor of grabbing at your head. This round goes to you, you are the winner. You thrust your fingers in deep, he cries your name, and you know your boy just now learned the true meaning of bliss.

You expected a mess. You didn't expect so _much_ of it. You swallowed what you could but damn, you were pink from your chin down to your red shirt, and god if it didn't look like a murder scene. Luckily your clothes were red and the couch was red, and your pajamas magically cleaned themselves besides. Without a thought you discarded your shirt, wiping your face clean with it. It was already a mess, it didn't matter. Karkat, however, looked mortified. Musta been some taboo shit right there, who knows. You certainly didn't care. You didn't give him a chance to say anything, pressing up against him and getting that god-damned book out of the way so you can get your arms around him and kiss him. When you break away, you look at him with a lopsided grin.

“But what about you?”

“I didn't say I was done, now did I Karkles?”

The red in his face refreshed anew.


End file.
